A Trip Down Memory Lane
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel's lives have changed a lot since "Tangled" ended. Besides being parents to two children, they are also still adjusting to being king and queen of Corona. It's a lot of responsibility for Eugene, but with Rapunzel's help, he sees that it's not all bad.


**Author's Note:** This was written for a contest on deviantART but I wanted to put it here too. Essentially this is about Eugene's life after "Tangled" ended. All characters except Flynn and Anna belong to Disney!

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert was not kingly material; that much was clear from the beginning. He didn't enjoy the stacks of parchment he had to read through, the meetings he was forced to attend, and other stiff, dull tasks that came with being king. Yet he listened to his father-in-law Gottfried, for he knew the wise man was taking a huge risk entrusting his kingdom (and daughter) to a once-outlaw. For that, Eugene admired the old man. He couldn't say he could do the same in Gottfried's position, especially considering the new arrival of his second child, a daughter named Anna. If that girl ever got herself mixed up with criminals, Eugene would likely have a heart attack. After all, not everyone was as nice as him!

But that was why he had Rapunzel, wasn't it? She was his balance, his compass that kept him pointed in the right direction. Everyone, including him, suspected that if it wasn't for her, Eugene would have turned back to his old ways quickly. Yet the temptation hadn't been there since the day he awoke in the tower with his true love hovering above him in awe. As cliché as it was, all his thieving ways seemed to vanish when they embraced for the first time. The lost princess changed the thief, and for that he couldn't be more grateful.

That wasn't to say Rapunzel enjoyed all her duties any more than her husband did. She just had a better way of hiding her discontent. It helped that she spent much of her time with their children and the villagers instead of being cooped up inside like Eugene felt. Of course, he went for rides with Maximus whom now was a good friend, but it wasn't the same as before. He always felt like he had to get back to the castle, that he would be late for a meeting or something. No matter how many years he ruled, Eugene doubted that antsy feeling would ever leave him.

One morning, a few months after the birth of Anna, Eugene awoke to find the bed he shared with Rapunzel surprisingly chilly. When he rubbed his eyes and looked around, he realized his heater of a wife was gone. The king pouted, scanned the room for evidence of her, but found none, leaving him put out. Where could the lady possibly be? The only logical conclusion was that Anna was crying, but he heard no evidence of her mews in the adjourning bed chamber so he crossed that off his list. Just as he swung himself out of bed, Rapunzel skipped into the room.

Despite bearing two strong babes, Rapunzel had managed to retain her youthful, if not innocent, radiance she had when they first met. Eugene's gaze traveled over her wide hips, her lean arms, and although they were covered in a light blue dress, he enjoyed the sight of them all the same. Rapunzel had long since stopped blushing every time Eugene stared at her like he currently was, but now gave him a shake of the head in pretend annoyance.

"Good morning Eugene," she pranced over and gave him a quick kiss. Much too short for his liking, but at least it was something to start his day off right.

The king stretched his arms high with a sigh. "Morning Blondie." He loved using his old nickname for her. Since they decided to name their eldest child Flynn, calling Eugene that name didn't often happen, but he didn't mind. Flynn Rider was a part of his old life. He was more than happy with this one.

When he noticed how his wife was practically glowing, he wondered what was up. "What's got you so jolly this early in the morning?" He inquired as he leaned back on his tanned hands.

Rapunzel saddled up beside him, tucking her legs underneath her, and gazed up at him as she bit her lip to keep from giggling. "I have a surprise for you."

At first, Eugene panicked. He hadn't forgotten another anniversary, had he? A birthday perhaps? No, he would have noticed the lanterns.

"Uh, sounds great! What kind of surprise?" Rapunzel laughed then. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that! Now come on, get dressed and meet me in the stables." She gave him another kiss then was gone. Eugene blinked as he watched her leave then let out a sigh.

'Some days it's a wonder I keep up with her.'

Eugene did as he was told and in minutes he was at the stables. Maximus was saddled and looked just as eager as Rapunzel did. In his dark blue tunic and brown trousers, the young man looked around for his wife. He spotted her soon enough with something in her hand. She walked over and, after asking (practically ordering) him to get on Maximus, she revealed the item to be a cloth.

"Now close your eyes, and don't peek!" Eugene had never liked complete darkness (thanks to those nights spent locked in the orphanage closet) but he did as he was told. He knew Rapunzel wasn't going to lead him to his death.

He felt Maximus begin to trot and gripped Rapunzel's waist a little tighter at the sudden movement. He heard her chuckle and sent her what he assumed was a dark look.

"Where are we going? Where are the kids? You know I've got a council meeting this afternoon and-" Rapunzel shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"That's a secret, the kids are with Mama and Papa for the day, and I cancelled the council meeting. You have a full day without responsibilities. Try to enjoy it." He knew she was grinning from the triumphant tone in her voice. The once-thief marvelled at the sneakiness of his wife and gave her finger a light peck in thanks since he couldn't find her lips at the moment.

Soon enough, Maximus lurched to a halt and he felt bare without his wife's warm weight nestled against him. He managed to get off the horse and, once Rapunzel turned him to face a certain direction, the blindfold was removed to reveal "The Snuggly Duckling". Eugene was terribly confused as to why they were there, and he looked to his beaming wife for guidance.

"I know how tiring it is to be in the castle all day with work, and I wanted to do something special to show you how much it means to me that you're trying so hard for me, for our children and the kingdom." Rapunzel placed a hand on his cheek. "After everything we've gone through, I feel like it's time I do something special for you. Because it does mean a lot Eugene, it really does."

The man was touched. No one had ever done so much for him in his life. Not even his parents, or at least what he recalled of them. Eugene placed his arms around his wife and brought her closer so their foreheads brushed.

"Special? Blondie, every day is special with you. I mean, without you, I would be dead. You brought me back to life, literally! And I think that's amazing all on its own. I haven't done something nearly as special as that, but I've still got a few decades left to try and make it up to you," he gave her a cheeky grin and she laughed, slapping his chest lightly.

"You're wrong you know. You are special Eugene. I love you." Rapunzel would always be an emotional woman, so when he saw the tears come to her eyes he embraced her in a kiss, hoping to silence any salty tears that were to come.

His wife was perfect. After all, who planned outings to the known thug tavern just to spend some quality time with him? He'd find a way to thank her better later, but for now a kiss would have to do.

They only separated because of need for air, and Maximus. He snorted off to the side then headed indoors where he was greeted by the criminals. Rapunzel blushed and Eugene chuckled at their friend.

"I suppose we should follow his lead."

"I suppose we should," Rapunzel agreed. Hand in hand, the pair went into the tavern for what would later become a scheduled outing, one Eugene looked forward to every month.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please :)**


End file.
